


Law of Attraction

by Infinity456



Series: Attraction [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Knotting, M/M, Top Tony Stark, peter is not a typical alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity456/pseuds/Infinity456
Summary: Tony, an alpha, has never made it a secret that he's attracted to people of all genders - male/female, alpha/omega. Despite societal expectations, it's never mattered to him and even the tabloids have long since labeled him 'eccentric' and moved on.But when Tony starts dating his young, alpha intern, Peter Parker, he finds himself having to tread carefully. He's young, inexperienced, and only just discovering his attraction to other alphas, the last thing Tony wants is for his picture to show up in some magazine when Peter is still in the process of discovering himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by All_Terrain_Nerd!!
> 
> So this is going to be the first part in a wider series. This first part will be 3-4 chapters and is about halfway written. It will focus on them cementing their relationship and in the second part, we'll get a little more plot heavy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Parker!” Tony calls, secretly enjoying the way his star intern jumps at the sound of his name.

“Care to tell Anderson why his suggestion won’t work?”

“Oh, um, sure, Mr. Stark.” Peter starts, “If we did as Anderson suggested then the accelerator would overload and the system would fail.”

“Thank you, Mr. Parker.” Tony gives him a quick smile before turning to Anderson, who is now red in the face. “Now, if only my own employees could be as on the ball as my first year interns.” 

Tony doesn’t miss the way Peter blushes. For an alpha, the young man has always been quick to flush, especially whenever Tony was in the room. He thinks that’s why the others target him. It’s hard, being an alpha who doesn’t fit the societal mold. That’s why Tony makes it a point to showcase Peter’s talents whenever he can.

“Oh, Mr. Parker, if you could stay behind please, I’d like to discuss some of your ideas further,” Tony says as the meeting comes to an end. Peter is quick to obey and Tony feels a small thrill as Peter sits back down. Once the room has cleared out, Tony smiles, “FRIDAY, blinds and lock, please.”

A moment later, the blinds along the windows of the office come down as the door locks. Tony turns to Peter and waggles his eyebrows, the boy laughs and hides his face in his hand, shaking his head.

“Mr. Stark, we should—“

“Ah-ah, what did I say about when we’re in private?” Tony asks, sauntering over to where Peter is sitting and leans against the conference table.

Peter huffs adorably, still shaking his head, but smiling, as he stands. Before Peter can tell him what he’s doing will get them caught, Tony cups Peter’s jaw and leans in to steal a kiss. This—kissing—is new for them. They’ve only been on a few dinner dates and as much as Tony doesn’t like to take things slow he knows he has to with Peter. He’s a young alpha, inexperienced and still coming to terms with his attraction to another alpha.

Deepening the kiss, Peter, naturally, fights him for control. It’s adorable, really, the way Peter growls and nips Tony’s bottom lip. But Tony growls louder and bites harder as his hand slides into Peter’s hair and grips tight. He slips his tongue into the warmth of Peter’s mouth and easily wrenches control back. He wants to prolong it, but Peter is right; the others will get suspicious if he keeps Peter too long. He really should stop holding Peter back after meetings, but the young alpha always looks so beautiful and the way Peter blushes every time Tony so much as looks his way is irresistible.

Peter whines as Tony breaks the kiss and loosens his grip in Peter’s hair. Pressing a light kiss to Peter’s cheek before pulling back, Tony watches as the boy’s eyes flutter open.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Peter breathes.

“So I was thinking, you’re about to finish classes next week, _and_ if I remember correctly, your birthday is on Wednesday. What do you say we have a little celebration of our own? I can make you dinner—”

“You mean your chef can make us dinner,” Peter laughs.

“Hey, I resent the implication that I can’t cook. But yes, _Victor_ can make us dinner. We can eat on the rooftop of the tower, all romantic like.” Tony winks, settling his arms loosely around Peter’s waist. “What do you say, Mr. Parker?”

Instead of answering, Peter leans up on the tips of his toes to deliver a soft kiss to Tony’s lips before pulling away to smile shyly. Tony grins triumphantly and quickly leans back down for a much deeper kiss, catching Peter by surprise as he uses both hands to hold Peter’s head in place. Peter is giggling as Tony growls into his mouth, tasting as much of him as he can.

“Boss, Ms. Potts is approaching, ETA approximately three minutes.”

Peter is quick to pull away at FRIDAY’s interruption, and Tony sighs. Personally, Tony doesn’t mind if the others know, especially Pepper. Everyone already knows of his preferences when it comes to partners, but Peter is still new to this. Tony understands his apprehension when it comes to others finding out.

“I um, I guess I better go, I’ll see you at dinner next week,” Peter says, giving Tony one last peck before making a hasty exit.

A few minutes later, Pepper is opening the door carrying a stack of files. Her eyebrows are raised and Tony knows he’s caught.

“Really, Tony? Is that one even of age?”

Tony gasps dramatically, hand over his chest in mock offence.

“I am shocked, just shocked, that you would think so little of me, _Virginia.”_

Pepper rolls her eyes the way she always does when he uses her given name.

“Just tell me now if I need to warn legal of a potential vulnerability,” Pepper says, matter-of-fact, as she sets the files down on the conference table.

Chuckling, Tony shifts the pile of files before opening one. “According to the New York age of consent laws, he’s legal.”

Pepper squints before pulling out her phone and Tony prepares himself for—

“Goddamnit, Tony,” Pepper sighs, exasperated.

_That._

“What? We’re covered, legal has nothing to worry about.”

“You’re covered on a technicality. Seventeen being the age of consent won’t change public opinion, and therefore won’t change the hit Stark Industries will take to its stock value if the media gets their hands on this.”

Tony huffs, he’s well acquainted with her patented ‘ _Tony, no.’_ speech and it lost its effect ages ago. He’s always lived his life with a giant middle finger held up to the vultures that run the tabloids and the people who think their opinion on his personal life holds any value to him. Pepper should know by now that he couldn’t care less about what they think after the media first reported on him dating another alpha—or, _Rogers-gate—_ as he likes to refer to it.

“Pep, the people in the news are going to say what they say and the public is going to do what they do, like it’s always been. I’m not going to live my life trying to please them, it’s not worth it.” Tony argues, “Our stock will go down, but it will go right back up, like it always does. Our products are the best there is and our hands are in way too many pots for even this to cause too much damage. We’ll weather the storm, we always do.” Tony reassures her, before continuing, “Besides, he turns eighteen next week, so even less reason to prematurely freak out.”

Tony leaves it at that, grabbing a pen to sign where Pepper needs him to, working his way through the stack.

“Is it serious?”

Tony thinks about that for a moment, they’ve only been out a few times, but he’d been pursuing Peter for several months before the young man agreed to a date. He thought about Peter’s sweet smiles reserved just for Tony, the adorable way he instinctively tries to take control—the way an alpha should—but never failed to yield to Tony.

_Was it serious?_

“It could be,” Tony settles on quietly without looking up. Tony finishes signing off on the files before he looks back up, handing her the folder.

Pepper takes the files, giving him a contemplative look.

“Just… be careful, Tony,” she says, exasperated.

 _Always am,_ Tony thinks quietly to himself as she turns and leaves, but who is he trying to kid, he wonders, gathering his things. Reckless is practically his middle name.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony watches as his staff sets up the small table underneath the rooftop canopy for him and Peter’s dinner. For probably the hundredth time that night, he wonders if the fairy lights combined with the tea light candles are too much. They’ve only been out together a grand total of five times, and two of those times might not have been actual  _ dates _ . But he wants this night to be romantic,  _ intimate _ . They couldn’t go out in public together yet, so he wants to do what he can to make Peter feel special.

_ You’re getting too old for this _ .

That voice in the back of his mind has been getting louder by the day. It sounds a lot like Pepper, and Tony’s getting tired of hearing it. When he first began courting Peter, he’d had his doubts. All he had to go on to guess at his interest being returned was Peter's reactions to him, all of which could’ve easily been put down to hero worship. But then when it became clear that Peter  _ did _ return his interest, he’d had a whole host of other issues to deal with.

Primarily, that Peter wasn’t out with his sexuality and that, compounded with Peter’s general inexperience, had made for a much slower courtship than Tony was used to. If he were still in his twenties, or hell, his thirties even, he would’ve cut his losses long ago and moved on to the next pretty face he could find. But he wasn’t that person anymore, he—God forbid—wanted to settle down. And sure, maybe his seventeen—no,  _ eighteen now— _ year old intern wasn’t the safest choice—not that Tony has ever bothered with  _ safe _ —but something about Peter had forced Tony to stand up and take notice.

It could just be his smile, his scent, or his determination to prove himself as an alpha, but Tony didn’t think it was any of those things—though they were all enticing in their own right. No, the kid just had  _ it _ . He was smart, talented, funny, and, most of all, could keep up with Tony. Everyday Tony found himself drowning in a sea of idiots, his employees still on first base when Tony had already made it back to home plate. He was in a constant state of having to dumb down his vision so that others could understand it. But not Peter. Peter not only understood it, he  _ improved _ it.

Peter was worth every night of blue-balls Tony had to deal with after each of their dates ended with nothing more than a light peck to a cheek—now finally graduated to long, drawn out make-out sessions that only left Tony wanting more. Peter has no experience to call on, either with an omega or another alpha, so slow-going was how it had to be until Peter was comfortable. And Tony wanted him comfortable, he’d need to be, because from Tony’s experience with other alphas he knew that once they  _ did _ cross that threshold things would be violent between them until one of them—most definitely Peter—submitted to the other.

It would be that way for a while, Tony thought. It was in their nature to be the dominant partner, and Tony knew from experience that sex in particular brought it out in alphas. The thought sent shivers down Tony’s spine. He may be willing to wait, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t greatly looking forward to the light at the end of the tunnel. It helped that he knew it wouldn’t be much longer, he’d smelt it on Peter earlier that day in a meeting. The boy was nearing his rut, and if Tony plays his cards right, Peter would be spending it with him.

Tony’s train of thought is interrupted by FRIDAY informing him of Peter’s arrival. Tony instructs FRIDAY to bring Peter up to the rooftop. He is just adjusting the centerpiece flowers when the elevator pings before opening. Tony turns around just as Peter walks out. He’s wearing a white button up beneath a dark red cardigan and black denim pants that are so tight they could be painted on. He’s carrying a bottle of wine with a shy smile. Meeting him halfway, Tony greets Peter with a soft kiss before pulling back, hand covering Peter’s over the neck of the bottle.

“And how, pray-tell, does an eighteen year old manage to get their hands on a bottle of wine?”

“He sends his of-age driver into the liquor store with his credit card,” Peter deadpans, before adding, “I, um, I wasn’t really sure what to get, though. I kinda just told Happy about that Australian red you really liked last week and told him to get something similar, but, like, within my price range.”

“It’s perfect. It’ll go well with tonight’s dinner,” Tony is quick to reassure. He’s self-conscious, Tony knows, likely due to their disparity in income. It’s adorable, really, because Peter could’ve brought him a bottle of grape juice and he’d drink it happily.

“Really?” Peter asks, perking up instantly. He smiles brightly before leaning up to peck Tony on the lips, confidence restored.

“Really,” Tony confirms. “Now, speaking of dinner, I think that’s Vincent coming now with the first course,” Tony says as the elevator opens to reveal his chef.

Tony pulls Peter’s chair out and guides him into his seat before taking his own seat across from Peter. The table is small enough that he’s able to extend his leg and hook his foot around Peter’s ankle. Peter smiles shyly as the first course is placed in front of each of them. To start is a simple apple pecan arugula salad. It’s the first time Tony is having it. He’d requested that Victor find a way to incorporate the nut after noticing how often Peter brought them as a snack in his lunch. It’s a small thing, Tony thinks, but the way Peter’s eyes light up followed by his sweet sounds of enjoyment let him know Peter appreciates it.

After they finish their salads, they’re served a basil-lime sorbet as a palate cleanser, something Peter manages to make fun of him for having because ‘normal people don’t  _ do _ palate cleansers, Tony’. Despite his protests, Peter’s eyes close in enjoyment as he takes his first bite, and he’s quick to finish off the small portion.

“Tastes good for a… what was it you called it once before? A ‘pointless addition to the dining process designed to make rich people feel superior’? Did I get that right?” Tony asks sarcastically, grinning at Peter’s look of annoyance.

“Just because I think it tastes good doesn’t mean I’m wrong in my assessment,” Peter deadpans, eyes rolling as Tony laughs.

“Pointless as you may find it, this is what you’ve  _ knowingly _ signed up for in dating me, a certified rich person,” Tony tells him, which gets no response from Peter other than a disbelieving shake of his head.

Feeling Peter’s foot shift against his, Tony gets an idea, wanting to toy with Peter, just a little. Toeing off the wingtip loafer on his right foot, Tony moves his foot back to hook around Peter’s ankle once more, but this time he trails his foot upwards, pushing the bottoms of Peter’s tight denim pants up so that he can rub along the bare skin of Peter’s calf. Peter makes a choked noise, eyelashes fluttering as the grip on his spoon tightens. Tony leans forward, lightly tracing the tips of his fingers along the delicate skin of Peter’s wrist before picking it up off the table to bring to his lips. Pressing a light, barely there kiss to the inside, Tony inhales deeply before opening his mouth for another kiss, this time using his tongue to wet the skin before sucking gently before pulling back, dragging his teeth along the skin as he does.

“And, Mr. Parker,” Tony starts, voice low as Peter’s eyes slowly reopen, “I think you’ll find that I  _ greatly _ enjoy my ‘rich people’ extravagances. I’ve no doubt you’ll learn to, too.”

Peter’s eyes snap open before narrowing, and Tony isn’t prepared for the response that comes out of his mouth.

“Do one of those  _ extravagances _ include fucking first year interns, or is it supposed to be their secretaries?” Peter deadpans, and then immediately breathes in sharply, eyes wide as he seems to register what he just said.

Tony guffaws, unable to help it as Peter groans and buries his face in his hands, mortified. Tony forgets sometimes how mouthy Peter can be. It comes out once in a blue moon when he’s around Tony. Tony suspects that when he’s with others, friends and such, that he’s much freer with his sass. Tony can only hope they’ll get to a point where Peter no longer actively censors himself because Tony  _ loves  _ when Peter says exactly what he’s thinking.

Coughing into his napkin, Tony finally manages to compose himself enough to respond. “Hm, I’d say yes, if we’d actually, you know, done the deed.” Tony laughs as Peter goes beet red and quickly decides to continue. “Or how else can I put it, the horizontal tango, indulging in some afternoon delight, maybe?” Peter still isn’t looking at him, head shaking as his blush spreads to the tips of his ears. Tony would bet every dollar he has that that blush went all the way down his chest. “No? Wait, what is it you kids call it now? Netflix and Chill?”

“Oh my God, stop, please, you’re just embarrassing yourself now,” Peter cries once his laughter has died down.

Before Tony can respond, Victor is bringing them their main dish of the evening: steak—rare for Tony, medium-rare for Peter. Once Victor is gone, Peter is quiet as he quickly cuts into his steak, a small smile on his face as he takes his first bite. Tony lets him be for the moment, enjoying his momentary shyness. Peter’s blush is ever-present throughout the rest of their meal, which is spent mainly in silence as they both eat. Peter steals quick glances at Tony throughout, the tension thick between them, and Tony has never wanted to forego the main course in favor of dessert more than in this moment.

_ Patience. _

Once they’re both finished and Victor has brought them both dessert—maple pecan cheesecake to share—Tony reaches across when Peter sets down his fork, declaring himself full. Wrapping his fingers around Peter’s wrist, the same one he’d kissed earlier, Tony strokes his thumb along the skin of Peter’s inner-wrist, holding his gaze as he does.

“You know, I saw your request for time off next week,” Tony starts, treading carefully as Peter’s face flushes darker once more. “It’s approved, by the way, but I was thinking I might be inclined to taking sometime off as well. What do you think?”

“You mean, like… together?” Peter asks, eyes locked on Tony’s.

“Mmhm, if you’re comfortable with that,” Tony assures.

“You know it’s for my…” Peter trails off, clearly embarrassed.

“For your rut,” Tony finishes for him.

He sees Peter take a deep breath. “Will you, um, be in yours?” Peter asks, courage gathered. He looks nervous, but his eyes have gone darker, pupils dilated at the thought of spending his rut with Tony. It’s enough to encourage Tony to push further.

“Not naturally, no, but there are artificial inducers for that purpose.”

Peter turns his hand in Tony’s palm so that their fingers can interlock. “Okay,” he starts, “I think I’d like that.”

There’s a small nervous smile on his lips, but beneath that, Tony can see his excitement. Tony returns Peter’s smile with one of his own, feeling his own excitement spread through his body.

Less than a week, Tony tells himself. He’s going to have to prepare.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr!  
> spidey-stuff


End file.
